<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double-O-Tae in You Only Live Twice by Yunime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834634">Double-O-Tae in You Only Live Twice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunime/pseuds/Yunime'>Yunime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori and the Many Wonders of IKEA [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Drama, Gen, IKEA, POV First Person, Random &amp; Short, Stupidity, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunime/pseuds/Yunime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tae helps Kasumi break out of prison, but what awaits them the day after? Hanasakigawa? IKEA? Or could it be... Arisa?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori and the Many Wonders of IKEA [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PART 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Tae Hanazono. To my knowledge, Kasumi is in the jail cell right next to me. </p><p>Oh, why am I in jail? Funny story. I accidentally ate all of my rabbits, and apparently that’s an offense. So, that’s why I’m here. Buuuut, I’m gonna break out. Maybe I can help Kasumi, too. I wonder what I have to do…</p><p>Whoops, I accidentally broke the door open. Are there any guards? No? Okay… So, I got out. Kasumi’s cell is right here, so…</p><p>I busted the door open. Kasumi gasped, like, a lot. Was she choking?</p><p>“Oh my god,” She screamed, “O-tae! How did you find me here?! I’m so happy! Wait, how did you break out?”</p><p>Wasn’t it obvious? “I broke the door. I think.”</p><p>“Woah, that’s amazing! We gotta break outta prisons together more often… But that’s not the problem! There’s something, like, really bad going on!”</p><p>“Bad?” How bad could it be? I ate my rabbits.</p><p>“You won’t believe it! I think I killed Arisa by accident! That’s what I got charged for!”</p><p>“Oh.” Well, that was bad, I guess.</p><p>“Is she really dead? Is she gonna be okay? I don’t wanna be known for killing her! And…”</p><p>I ate my rabbits. They actually tasted good, but isn’t that bad? Yeah, it is. How am I gonna apologize to them now? </p><p>“O-tae, hello?”</p><p>Was that Kasumi? “Oh, hi.”</p><p>“I’m in the middle of a crisis here! Boo… I’m gonna be executed… I killed Arisaaaaa!”</p><p>“That’s bad.”</p><p>“Well, on the bright side, at least the others are still alive. Can you get me outta here with your super-duper awesome prison-busting skills, O-tae?!”</p><p>She was still gasping a lot. “Okay. Let’s go.”</p><p>I led Kasumi out of the prison. We were both able to escape, which was great. But I still can’t stop thinking about the rabbits I ate. </p><p>Have they digested yet?</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>Today was a new day. After I got ready to go to school, I left my house. For some reason, it was really cloudy.</p><p>One of those clouds looks like a rabbit…</p><p>I haven’t been hungry for ages. This feels weird.</p><p>The sky only got darker, though. It looked like there was gonna be a storm, but there wasn’t any rain. Maybe it’ll start raining rabbits.</p><p>I finally got to the school, and saw Kasumi up front. Why is she standing there? I wonder.</p><p>She whined, “O-tae, look…!”</p><p>“Look?” I looked up and squinted my eyes. For a second, all I could see was a rabbit, but…</p><p>The school was messed up. Like, really messed up. Was it hurt? Did someone bully it?</p><p>“My life at Hanasakigawa is over! Noooooo!” Kasumi continued to cry, and fell to the ground. </p><p>Yeah, this was kinda bad.</p><p>Maybe things would get better if a dance number popped up right now. </p><p>“The school died too. It got beat up.” Huh, I think the school turned into Arisa.</p><p>“O-tae, what are we gonna do?! We’re running from the police, Arisa is probably dead, we don’t know where Saaya and Rimi-rin are, and the school is literally toast! How did this happen?!”</p><p>Ah. “White.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right, Arisa probably died when I left her in that ball pit. Maybe we can go back and save her!” </p><p>“White.”</p><p>“Wait, nevermind. If someone’s charged for murder, then the dead body would be found already!”</p><p>“White.”</p><p>“I hope Saaya and Rimi-rin are okay! Yukina, too! Don’t tell me they were in the school when it got beat up…!”</p><p>“Hey, white.”</p><p>“O-tae, do you know how to run away from the police?! Oh God!”</p><p>“White.”</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?”</p><p>“Kasumi, white. Up there.”</p><p>“Wha—?” </p><p>As soon as she looked up, I had to back away. A huge couch suddenly fell on her head, and it was really white. </p><p>White, just like a rabbit…</p><p>I hope Kasumi survived that. She fell on the ground. Maybe she’s squished.</p><p>Oh, there’s something on top of the couch. Is that a bird? A plane? A rabbit?</p><p>Oh, it was Arisa.</p><p>“It sounds like a certain someone called my name!” That yell was loud. She jumped off the couch, and put her hands on her hips. “O-tae, get away from here! This is something I gotta settle with Kasumi!”</p><p>“She’s right there.” I pointed to the corpse behind her.</p><p>“Don’t be ridicu— Wait, Kasumi? I hit her with the couch? Whoops.”</p><p>She lifted up the couch from Kasumi’s body, and tossed it away. Wow, she’s really strong.</p><p>She continued to yell, “Ugh, don’t tell me she’s dead…!”</p><p>Then, I saw Kasumi open her eyes. Woah, she really isn’t dead. That’s cool. It’s almost like a zombie movie.</p><p>“A-RI-SAAAAA!” Kasumi jumped onto Arisa and hugged her really tightly. I hope that didn’t hurt or anything.</p><p>“H-Hey, get off of me right now! Oi, K-Kasumi Toyama!”</p><p>Kasumi backed off. “Heheh, sorry, I’m just so glad you’re alive! I went on trial, ended up in prison, and had a total freak-out! But since Tae was there too, she saved me, and we tried to find everyone else, but the school’s ruined! What happened? And I thought you died in that ball pit!”</p><p>“Hell no! That ball pit is gonna be your grave!”</p><p>“...Huh?”</p><p>“Tae was in prison too, and she helped you escape? Hah, so she IS a part of this! I can’t believe you two!”</p><p>“Arisa, what’s going on?”</p><p>I’m lost too, Kasumi. Is she mad?</p><p>Arisa’s eyebrows furrowed. She turned to me and blurted, “Oi, I can hear your thoughts!”</p><p>“Really?” But how? Is she a psychic?</p><p>“I’m God, you dummies.”</p><p>Ruh roh.</p><p>“And Kasumi… You upset me when you left me in that treacherous ball pit of doom! What were you thinking, just leaving without me?!”</p><p>Kasumi begged, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know, so please forgive me!”</p><p>“Hell no! There’s no forgiving in this story! So, not only did you leave me there, but you forced me to go to the place that I despise the most… IKEA, of all the things! Who the hell wants to go to IKEA?! Only a mad-man like you, Kasumi!”</p><p>“Me? Does that mean I’m special?!”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t! Wanna know what happens when you anger God? A whole lotta trouble, that’s what!”</p><p>...Prepare for trouble, and make it double. To protect the world fro—</p><p>“SHUT UP, TAE! STOP THINKING THAT!”</p><p>Oh my.</p><p>“Arisa, please believe me!” I could see that tears were forming in Kasumi’s eyes. “I’m really, really, really sorry! I didn’t mean to! I just wanna—“</p><p>“What, create another band? Leave another thing behind?! I ain’t having this!” She growled, “And wanna know what else comes with that trouble?! A rebellion!”</p><p>There was a lot of thunder when she said that. Does that mean she’s bad?</p><p>“I’ve decided that I will wipe out the entire human race, starting with you two!” Arisa crossed her arms, and looked up at the sky filled with rabbit-clouds. “Kasumi Toyama and Tae Hanazono, prepare to look death in the eye for the first and last time of your puny lives! KA-BLAMMA-WHAMMA!”</p><p>“Zoinks!”</p><p>Those were the very last words I heard before I fell to the ground. Animals play dead, so I might as well do the same thing. If I play dead, then Kasumi can live. Right? It’s not just me, right?</p><p>I closed my eyes, and the sound of thunder suddenly went away. Well, that was weird.</p><p>Rabbits…</p><p>Food…</p><p>Rabbit-eating…</p><p>Digestion… </p><p>Is this what it feels like to hold in your—?</p><p>Woah, that was loopy. I fell asleep for a second. But where am I…? I don’t wanna open my eyes. If I do, a huge rabbit might kill me. They’re gonna get revenge for what I did. </p><p>But wait, is Arisa the rabbit?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PART 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tae wakes up to Hanasakigawa in ruins. Where’s Kasumi, and how is she going to find her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Tae Hanazono. I found out a little while ago that Arisa is going to start a rebellion. After playing dead, I’ve finally opened my eyes, but I don’t know where I am. Is this Hinako-chan World? Bunny Land?</p>
<p>Wait. It looks just like Hanasakigawa. I’m still here, then. But why does it look so different? That’s weird.</p>
<p>Oh, it’s completely torn down. What a shame. </p>
<p>Where’s Kasumi? Did she disappear, like, go poof? She has to be here. But maybe both she and the school went bye-bye. I gotta find her before the world ends. Is anyone here?</p>
<p>...No?</p>
<p>Oh well. I’ll just sit here and think about Oddie until someone comes. Someone will. Someone’s gotta come. </p>
<p>But I still feel weird about those rabbits…</p>
<p>“O-tae-chan,” someone said, “Is that you?” They looked like Rimi-rin.</p>
<p>I waved. “Hello.”</p>
<p>“What happened here…? Where’s everyone else? Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Kasumi went bye-bye.”</p>
<p>“R-Really? Wait a minute, I think I saw her a few hours ago. I’m not sure…”</p>
<p>“Where? Did she fly?”</p>
<p>“I think she did… I saw Kasumi and Arisa in the sky, or something. I don’t know how or why, but…”</p>
<p>“Arisa?”</p>
<p>“O-Oh, yeah! She came down and told me she was going to Swedish. I don’t understand any of this…”</p>
<p>“Thanks. I’m going there.”</p>
<p>“W-Wait, what?!”</p>
<p>Why did she look so surprised? </p>
<p>“You can’t! That’s impossible!”</p>
<p>“Nothing is impossible. I learned that from you.” It’s true. Rimi-rin got over her stage fright. I bet she imagined that the audience were rabbits. </p>
<p>“I know, but… How are you gonna get there?”</p>
<p>“Easy. I’ll swim.”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna swim for that long?! You shouldn’t! Please don’t…”</p>
<p>“Why not? I’m strong. Rabbits give me strength.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I really worry about you. I don’t want you to get hurt or anything. You can do it if you really want to, but…”</p>
<p>If Rimi-rin doesn’t want me to swim, I won’t swim.</p>
<p>“Okay.” I pulled out my phone from my pocket. “I’ll get a white plane.”</p>
<p>“O-Oh, okay. Good luck, O-tae-chan.”</p>
<p>“Bye-bye.” </p>
<p>Rimi walked away. She’s awesome-sauce.</p>
<p>...That’s weird. The plane websites are gone. Maybe they died. Or maybe Arisa killed them. That’s sad. </p>
<p>Himari is cool. I’ll text her. </p>
<p>♪♪♪</p>
<p>Tae: Hey Himari</p>
<p>Himari: hola</p>
<p>Tae: Can you buy me plane tickets? its for oddie</p>
<p>Himari: a donde quieres ir</p>
<p>Tae: Swedish</p>
<p>Himari: no tengo el dinero, pero Kokoro si si si</p>
<p>Tae: Ok</p>
<p>Himari: envia un mensaje de texto a Kokoro y ella te dara dinero,,,, pero por favor no vayas al Swedish. es muy peligroso y podrias morir! eso es lo que me dijo Tomoe! es malo,,,, llamame por una emergencia! dejamelo a mí</p>
<p>Tae: Ok</p>
<p>♪♪♪</p>
<p>I didn’t get that last part, but I hope it wasn’t bad. I’ll call Kokoro next. She seems cooler than Himari. </p>
<p>Himari actually sucks. I’m just being cool. </p>
<p>♪♪♪</p>
<p>Tae: Money please</p>
<p>Kokoro: LOL ROFL LMAO hi tae!!!! HOW MUCH?</p>
<p>Tae: For white plane to Swedish</p>
<p>Kokoro: OK!!!! XDDD THATS SO RANDOM LOL EX DEE I’LL GIVE YOU ALL MY MONEY BUT NOT CUZ I AINT GONNA GIVE IT AWAY IM SAVING UP FOR A PS100 BUT YEAH!!!! I’LL GIVE U ENOUGH DOLLAH FOR THE TRIP :DDDD</p>
<p>Tae: Ok pay me</p>
<p>Kokoro: WHATS UR CREDIT CARD INFO? ;0</p>
<p>Tae: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx and xxx</p>
<p>Kokoro: THANKS I JUST STOLE UR MONEY AND GAVE MORE BACK YW!!!!!</p>
<p>Tae: ok</p>
<p>♪♪♪</p>
<p>Kokoro is really nice. She loves to give things away. I wonder how she got all that money. Maybe she ate rabbits for a living.</p>
<p>Wait… What about the ones I…?</p>
<p>☆☆☆</p>
<p>I’m back from the trip. Swedish looks amazing. It’d be better if there were rabbits, but it’s still pretty. </p>
<p>I thought this place would look like IKEA. Like, a really, really big IKEA. </p>
<p>I get why Arisa brought Kasumi here. This is where IKEA was first made. How do I know that? I’m smart.</p>
<p>...Owo, what’s this? </p>
<p>Some of the buildings are torn up. Like, they probably died too. This is sad. Alexa, play Mirai Train.</p>
<p>Who’s Alexa…?</p>
<p>...No, she’s real. She’s a rabbit.</p>
<p>Anyway, I gotta find Kasumi. She’s around here somewhere. Swedish is big, though. But I’ll spend a thousand years looking for her. Even if I die, I’ll keep walking.</p>
<p>Huh? The sky is grey. That’s bad, right? ...Oh, more clouds. It’s gonna rain cats and dogs.</p>
<p>...White.</p>
<p>I see white couches falling from the sky. GASP, They’re from IKEA! This happened before, too! That means Arisa is around here somewhere.</p>
<p>...Wait, am I about to have a bad time?</p>
<p>Oh no. I think a couch is gonna fall on me. I see it. It’s getting closer. Since I’m in an anime, I can’t take a single step away from here since I’m in grave danger. </p>
<p>I feel those rabbits I ate again. Is this my true power awakening? Is this what it’s like to—?</p>
<p>Nope. Welp, time to die.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“GO GO POWER RANGERS!” </p>
<p>Huh? Sounds like two people said that…</p>
<p>Oh, it was. Sayo and Hina grabbed the couch, and threw it to the side. That’s cool beans.</p>
<p>“Ledsen för att jag var sen,” Sayo relented.</p>
<p>Is that an alien language? Sounds neat.</p>
<p>“Heh,” Hina chuckled, “Sis meant to say ‘sorry for taking so long.’ We would’ve gotten rid of the falling couches earlier, but we were super busy!”</p>
<p>“Vi har fått i uppdrag att försvara Swedish.”</p>
<p>“Yeah! We were called here by some random, super mysterious girl to save the people of Swedish! So, here we are! What brings you here, Tae?”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna save Kasumi,” I replied. “Arisa is bad. She took her.”</p>
<p>“That’s terrible! But, couldn’t you just, like, fly over there like we can?”</p>
<p>“Inte alla har makt,” Sayo scolded.</p>
<p>“Oh, whoops! Sorry~! But, we can totally help you, or something! If saving Kasumi helps us save Swedish, then that’s super boppin’!”</p>
<p>She’s nice. “Thanks.” </p>
<p>But still. What about the rabbits I ate? Are they okay? Why do I keep feeling like there’s this power inside of me? Is it God?</p>
<p>I still haven’t eaten anything. It’s like God has gifted me the power of everlasting life when I eat rabbits. Nice…</p>
<p>Okay. I’m gonna find Kasumi, and eat more rabbits. It’s the right thing to do. Thanks, Sayo and Hina. Very cool.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Morale of the story: Beware of falling couches, especially if they’re from IKEA.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>